The Final Legend
by zxcymn
Summary: Several years after Cell's defeat, the world had finally calmed down. However, Torankusu has again come back from the future to warn the Z–Warriors of a new threat. A threat with no equal.
1. Prologue

**Special Notice  
**This story takes place a few years after the Cell Games, and the Buu saga won't exist. In this universe, Gokuh never had to sacrifice himself to save Earth from Cell. Torankusu went back to his time directly after the tournament only to find things had worsened. Chaozu was killed during the Saiyajin saga as normal, but once wished back remained with Chi-Chi and helped around the house when not training.

**Prologue  
**It was year CLXIV, and most of the earth laid in ruin. Thousands of languid bodies littered the demolished ground, which was surfaced in debris and filth. A single human—at least, it appeared human—stood, with a comatose expression, in the center of the catastrophe. His eyes became sprightly after a long, pensive concentration, and he slightly smirked. He levitated for a moment, and disappeared.  
Far away from the demolition, the area was still peaceful. The Spring season was setting in, and warm winds sailed across grass inundated in flowers. The clouds were white as mountain caps, and seemed heavily thick. Earth's unknown heroes were gathered to train for an overwhelming fight they knew was coming.  
Torankusu had once come from the future to warn the Z-Warriors of the coming Jinzoningen Junanagou and Juhachigou, but had again come to divulge a new threat; a threat with no equal.  
Gokuh had slowed down for Chi-Chi, and rarely trained anymore. After learning of the new opponent, however, he immediately began to train arduously. Unknowingly to the other warriors, he had asked Popo-San to prepare the Hyperbolic Time Chamber once again. It would take 23 hours.  
Tenshinhan and Chaozu trained with Yamucha on a daily basis. Although the three allies knew their aid was next to useless, they endeavored to become more powerful. Perhaps they can prove useful...  
Pikkoro trained alone, and spent his time with Popo-San and Dende meditating. After merging with Kamisama, Pikkoro's attitude had taken a toll. Despite uniting with his pure self, the dwelling evil had emerged triumphantly. No one is sure if he will remain a Z-Warrior, or if his iniquitous being will prove victorious.  
Gohan and Kuririn had become sparring partners due to Pikkoro's isolation, and the two never felt closer. Possibly even closer than Gokuh is to Kuririn. They perfected each technique both dependent and independent upon each other. They taught each other endless knowledge despite Gohan being thousands of times stronger. They were inseparable.


	2. Chapter 1 A New Threat

**A New Threat**

"Gohan, slow down already!"

Kuririn worked diligently to evade the rapid succession of punches thrown towards his face. As he dodged with his head in a dance from left to right, he skipped back as fast as he could while Gohan was flying towards him, and soon stumbled. As he fell, he caught himself with one hand and back flipped in an attempt to kick Gohan's chin. Gohan teleported directly behind him, facing backwards, and slammed his elbow into Kuririn's stomach, stopping him cold. He fell to the ground and writhed in pain.

"I said...slow down! I...asked you to..help me..train, not to...kill me!" gasped Kuririn.  
"Well, you won't get any stronger unless I go hard on you. Besides, I'm only using a small percentage of my power. We have to train!"

Kuririn took a moment to recuperate before speaking.

"This is more drudgery than training. What use will I be anyway? The only attack I can use of worth is Kienzan, and we both know if the Jinzoningen can deflect it then so can this guy."  
"Come on, don't talk like that. We couldn't have won any of our battles if not for you."  
"Oh yeah? And just how is that?"

The ground rumbled. Gohan and Kuririn simultaneously darted their faces toward the direction of impact, and suddenly the distant horizon exploded in a storm of light.

"What the hell was that?" asks Kuririn.  
"That was no bomb; it was definitely energy. He can't be here already?!"  
"Torankusu was wrong before. The Jinzoningen came later than he expected, and there were three instead of two."  
"We better find my father. Now."

Kuririn positioned himself, ready to fly with a burst of speed, but Gohan extended his arm in front of him.

"No, he'll sense us. Suppress your power and go calmly."

The two warriors suppressed their power as much as possible, and Gohan flew off without hesitation. He stopped abruptly and turned to Kuririn, who was staring in the direction of the chaos.

"Kuririn, come on. We don't have time to waste."

Kuririn quaveringly sighed, and flew off with Gohan. The two flew in silent unison for miles before Kuririn tried again to hurry.

"Keep your speed down Kuririn, before your power shows."  
"Where is Gokuh, anyway? I never saw him when I came to get you."

Gohan's face scrunched in perplexity while he gazed at Kuririn. Another long silence.

"Let's land over there for a moment," said Gohan.

The two warriors alighted on a small, rough-terrain island. Gohan used his fingers to warn Kuririn not to talk, and closed his eyes while he held his hand, fore-and-middle fingers extended, parallel to his forehead. He fixated his thoughts to his father in a deep concentration. He picked up something, but was too unsure of what. Whatever it was, it was extremely elevated.


End file.
